90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sedan
A sedan is a (usually) four-door road vehicle, enclosed for four or more people. List of sedans by manufacturer Acura Acura's first sedan sold in 1986 was the mid-size Legend. The Integra sedan was released as a 1990 model to replace the 4-door hatchback. The smaller mid-size Vigor was released in 1991 as an early 1992 model, and sold through 1994. It was then replaced a year later by the TL, which launched as an early 1996 model. Early in 1996, the Legend was replaced by the RL. Alfa Romeo The Alfa Romeo 164 sedan was released as a 1991 model to replace the late 80's Milano. The 164 lasted through 1995. Audi The Audi 80 and 90 were released as 1988 models to replace the Audi 4000, followed by the 100 and 200 as 1989 models to replace the Audi 5000. A full-size Audi V8 was sold from the 1990 through 1994 model years. For the 1992 model year, the Audi 200 was replaced by a new S4, and the 100 was redesigned. The second generation Audi 90 completely replaced the Audi 80 and first generation Audi 90 for the 1993 model year, and was sold through 1995. In October 1994 for the 1995 model year, the V8 was dropped, and the 100 and S4 were replaced by two new cars: the Audi A6 and S6. A year later for the 1996 model year, the 90 was replaced by the Audi A4. BMW Since the 1980s, there were three kinds of sedans -- compact 3-Series, mid-size 5-Series and full-size 7-Series. The 3-Series remained the entry-level BMW in the United States until 2007. Buick The original sedans from Buick were the Skyhawk, Skylark, Century, LeSabre and Electra. The Skyhawk was discontinued in 1989, making the Skylark the new entry-level from 1990 to 1998. Also, a new Regal sedan was released as a 1990 model. For 1991, the Electra was replaced by a new Buick Park Avenue, and also released for the 1992 model year was the bigger Roadmaster. The latter was sold through 1996. After the Skylark was discontinued in 1998, it was replaced by the Century as the entry-level from 1999 to 2005. All Buicks were always 4-door sedans during the 2000 and 2001 model years, until their first SUV came out in 2001. Cadillac There were originally four 4-door sedans from Cadillac: Cimarron, DeVille, Fleetwood and Sixty Special, Fleetwood Brougham (later just Brougham), and Seville. After the Cimarron was discontinued for the 1989 model year, all sedans always had V8 engines since then. For 1993, the Brougham was renamed the Cadillac Fleetwood as the big rear-wheel drive sedan, and the name "Fleetwood" was discontinued from the DeVille sedan before that car was redesigned for 1994. The big Fleetwood continued sales through 1996. A new entry-level Catera sedan was released late in 1996 as a 1997 model, and was produced through 2001. Production of the Cadillac Seville lasted through 2004, and the DeVille through 2005. Chevrolet *Chevrolet Cavalier *Chevrolet Corsica *Chevrolet Lumina *Chevrolet Caprice/Impala Chrysler *Chrysler LeBaron *Chrysler Cirrus *Chrysler Concorde *Chrysler Imperial/New Yorker/LHS Dodge *Dodge/Plymouth Colt *Dodge/Plymouth Neon *Dodge Dynasty *Dodge Spirit *Dodge Stratus *Dodge Monaco/Intrepid Eagle *Eagle Summit *Eagle Premier/Vision Ford *Ford Escort *Ford Tempo/Contour *Ford Taurus *Ford Crown Victoria Geo *Geo/Chevrolet Metro *Geo/Chevrolet Prizm Honda *Honda Civic *Honda Accord Hyundai *Hyundai Excel/Accent *Hyundai Elantra *Hyundai Sonata Infiniti *Infiniti G20 *Infiniti I30 *Infiniti J30 *Infiniti Q45 Jaguar *Jaguar XJ6/XJ12/XJ8 Kia *Kia Sephia Lexus *Lexus ES 250/300 *Lexus GS 300/400 *Lexus LS 400 Lincoln *Lincoln Continental *Lincoln Town Car Mazda *Mazda Protege *Mazda 626 *Mazda 929 *Mazda Millenia Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes-Benz 190-Class *Mercedes-Benz C-Class *Mercedes-Benz 300/E-Class *Mercedes-Benz 500/600/S-Class Mercury *Mercury Tracer *Mercury Topaz/Mystique *Mercury Sable *Mercury Grand Marquis Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi Mirage *Mitsubishi Galant *Mitsubishi Diamante Nissan *Nissan Sentra *Nissan Altima *Nissan Maxima Oldsmobile *Oldsmobile Achieva *Oldsmobile Alero *Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera *Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme *Oldsmobile Intrigue *Oldsmobile Eighty Eight *Oldsmobile Ninety Eight Pontiac *Pontiac Sunbird *Pontiac Sunfire *Pontiac Grand Am *Pontiac Grand Prix *Pontiac Bonneville Saab *Saab 9000 *Saab 9-5 Saturn The Saturn SL-Series was the manufacturer's first sedan since 1991. Subaru *Subaru Impreza *Subaru Loyale *Subaru Legacy Suzuki The original 4-door sedan from Suzuki was the Swift, which was replaced by the Suzuki Esteem in 1995. Toyota *Toyota Tercel *Toyota Corolla *Toyota Camry *Toyota Avalon Volkswagen *Volkswagen Jetta *Volkswagen Passat Volvo *Volvo 240 *Volvo 940 *Volvo 850 *Volvo 960/S90/V90 *Volvo S70/V70 *Volvo S80